Love Is Zero
by KiKuroMa
Summary: CINTA. Apa yang kau pikir tentang CINTA? Kegembiraan? Kesenangan? Ataukah, Nafsu? Chapter 2 update.
1. Chapter 1

Karya Shinki yang ke-enam di dunia perfanfican Indonesia, sekaligus fanfic SasuNaru kedua saya.

Judul fanfic ini saya ambil dari film korea yang berjudul _**Sex is Zero**_. Tapi kata Sex-nya saya ganti jadi love.

Dan ceritanyapun tidak sama kok.

Semoga terhibur.

.

.

**Love Is Zero**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, Typo(s)-semoga tidak-, tidak memenuhi EYD yang ada, Sad ending.**

**.**

**Summary : Cinta. What do you think about 'CINTA'? Suatu hal yang indah? Suatu hal yang menyenangkan? Atau nafsu?**

.

.

Cinta.

What do you think about 'CINTA'?

Suatu hal yang indah? Suatu hal yang menyenangkan? Atau nafsu?

.

.

.

Matahari terbit, malampun berganti dengan pagi hari. Ku buka mata ku yang sedari tadi selalu tertutup, menikmati mimpi indah yang ku impikan tadi malam.

Oh, perkenalkan. Nama ku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah seorang pelajar yang bersekolah di Konoha High School kelas XI jurusan IPA. Usiaku 16 tahun bulan Oktober yang lalu.

Kau tahu. Sebenarnya aku sangat membenci hidupku. Kenapa? Kalau ditanya seperti itu jawabannya adalah CINTA. Kalian pasti heran, kenapa gara-gara cinta aku jadi membenci hidupku. Jawabannya adalah setahun yang lalu, ketika aku mengenal seseorang yang menghacurkan hidupku.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"KAASAN!"

"Konichiwa, Naruto. Bagaimana kabar sekolah mu yang baru?" tanya seorang wanita bernama Kushina kepada seseorang yang meneriaki namanya tadi.

"Biasa-biasa saja, Kaasan. Tidak ada yang menarik," jawab sang anak yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Entahlah. Sudah dulu ya, Kaasan. Aku ingin tidur," kata Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, Kaasan. Tadi di sekolah Naru sudah makan ramen. Jadi masih kenyang," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Namikaze Naruto! Sudah berapa kali Kaasan katakan, jangan terlalu sering makan ramen. Nanti kau sakit!" seru Kushina emosi.

"Hehehe…. Ayolah, Kaasan! Tidak apa-apakan?" gurau Naruto. " Naru ke kamar dulu, ja."

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ketika sampai, Naruto pun langsung melempar tas sekolahnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sekarang sedang mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos berwarna putih serta celana pendek selutut berwarna kuning kesayangannya. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Naruto merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja….

"Ponsel? Ponsel ku mana?" tanyanya panik.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Itu ponsel kesayanganku! Jangan sampai hilang!" serunya sedih. Naruto pun mulai mencari poselnya. Dimulai dari meja belajar, almari, tas sekolah, saku seragamnya sampai kamar mandipun, Naruto tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan ponselnya.

"Kami-sama! Di mana ponsel ku?" tanyanya hampir menangis. Tak lama kemudian..

'Tok…. Tok…. Tok….'

Terdengar pintu kamarnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Langsung saja Naruto membukakan pintu kamarnya dan terlihatlah sang ibu yang berdiri tegak di depan kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Kaasan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ponsel mu tadi ketinggalan di dapur. Ini dia," kata Kushina sambil memberi ponsel berwarna hitam yang berada di tangannya kepada sang anak.

"PONSEL KU! KAASAN TERIMAKASIH, NARU PIKIR PONSEL NARU HILANG!" teriak Naruto kegirangan.

"Makanya jangan ceroboh lagi," ujar Kushina seraya meninggalkan sang anak.

"Hehehe…." cengir Naruto.

Naruto lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali," ucapnya girang. "Facebook, I'm coming!" serunya.

Naruto pun mulai mencari aplikasi yang bertittle _Opera Mini _di ponselnya lalu setelah ketemu ia langsung mengunjungi situs yang bernama _Facebook._ Ketika Naruto memasuki account-nya, terlihatlah kalimat _'__**Theaccursedeyesof Uchiha**__ want to be your friend'_.

"Em? Nama yang unik. Tak salahnya aku menambahkan orang ini sebagai temanku kan?" ujarnya. Naruto lalu mengonfrimasi orang tersebut menjadi salah satu temannya. Setelah itu, ia mengklik notifications yang ada.

"Cih, lima belas notifications isinya sama semua. Apakah tidak ada topik lain selain skandal Neji yang memeluk Gaara?" tanyanya bosan. Karena tidak ada notification lain, Naruto pun menulis statusnya yang baru. 'Males banget! Itu-itu melulu, apa tidak ada topik lain, ya?' begitulah isi statusnya yang baru.

"Eh? Satu notification?" tanyanya heran. Naruto pun mengklik notification tersebut.

_**Theaccursedeyesof Uchiha : thanks atas konfrimasinya.**_

"Just it? Cih, tidak ada kata-kata lain, ya?" tanya naruto.

_**Ramen'rider no Kitsune (et) Theaccursedeyesof Uchiha : ya, sama-sama.**_

….

….

"BOSAN!" serunya. Tak lama, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Hallo? Namikaze Naruto di sini," ucapnya kepada sang penelpon. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat namun, tak ada satu jawabanpun yang terdengar.

"Hey kau yang di sana? Kalau kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku, pakailah cara yang keren! Jangan hanya nelpon tidak jelas seperti ini! Kebanyakan pulsa, hah?" seru Naruto emosi.

"Cih, dobe," ujar sang penelpon.

"Ap—apa! Dobe? Woy manusia tidak tahu diri, brengsek kau! Tidak pernah belajar sopan santun, ya?" teriaknya marah.

"Tenang, dobe! Kau ingin membuatku tuli mendadak, hah?" ucap sang penelpon.

"Baguslah kalau itu yang terjadi," jawab Naruto sebal.

"Hn, langsung saja. Kau ingat aku?" tanya sang penelpon lagi tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Hah? Kau manusia bodoh, idiot, teme, najis beserta kawan-kawannya. Kenal pada mu saja aku tidak, jangan pura-pura kenal dong!" jawab Naruto emosi.

"Oh, aku lupa," ucap sang penelpon. Dapat Naruto dengar sebuah suara tamparan halus di telinganya. Naruto meyakini bahwa penelpon itu sedang menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?_Theaccursedeyesof __**Uchiha**_? Kau salah satu teman ku yang di facebook itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"…."

"Kau masih hidup?" tanya si penelpon yang dikenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu nomor ponsel ku?" tanya Naruto curiga tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Hn, cocok saja kau ku panggil 'dobe', ternyata otak mu memang dobe, hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu? Kasihan sekali," ucap Sasuke tenang.

"TEME! KAU HANYA ORANG NYASAR YANG BARU SAJA AKU KENAL! JADI JANGAN SOK AKRAB, BLOODY HELL!" marah Naruto membuat seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahnya mendengar teriakannya. Tak terkecuali sang ibu, Kushina.

"Naruto? Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Kushina dari arah ruang tengah khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaasan!" jawan Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu, idiot," ujar Sasuke.

"Baka! Kau mau apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Hanya berkenalan lebih jauh dengan mu," jawab Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"….."

"….."

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya Sasuke tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto.

" Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Namikaze? Kau anaknya paman Minato?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Darimana kau tahu nama ayah ku?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Dia sahabat ayah ku sekaligus bos ku," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memanggil ayah ku paman, sedangkan dia adalah bos mu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena dia sendiri yang menyuruh ku seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

"Oh."

"…."

"…."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Darimana kau tahu nomor ponsel ku, Teme?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Facebook mu. Jelas?"

"Oh."

"…."

"Kau ini pendiam sekali," ucap Naruto.

"Hn, tidak juga," jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin tidur," ujar Naruto.

"Hn." Dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka.

Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa senang dengan percakapan tersebut. Walaupun ia harus beberapa kali mengeluarkan emosinya secara berlebihan, tapi dia tetap senang dan tak lama setelah itu, Naruto pun tertidur.

.

.

…...

.

.

_**# Namikaze's House, 07.17 p.m. #**_

_._

_._

"Malam, Kaasan," kata Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Malam, kau ingin makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Kushina.

"Naru mau mandi dulu," jawab Naruto singkat. "Tousan belum pulang?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Malam ini tousan tidak pulang, dia lembur. Mungkin besok pagi baru pulang," jawab Kushina.

"Oh."

Naruto meninggalkan ibunya yang berada di ruang tengah dan kemabli ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Pada saat ia sudah berada di kamarnya, ia melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya. 'Sebegitu ganasnyakah aku tidur? Sampai-sampai ponselku pun terjatuh?' batinnya bertanya.

Naruto berjalan menggambil ponselnya dan ia mengecek apakah ada _SMS_ di sana. Dan, Bingo! Tepat sekali, ada tiga pesan masuk dan semuanya dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi….

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah—" ucapnya menggantung. "Tepat. Nomor si teme. Perhatian sekali dia kepada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya," ujar Naruto dan ia pun berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Kenapa Naruto berkata bahwa Sasuke perhatian? Bukankah semua Uchiha itu egois? Ayo kita lihat apa isi _SMS_ tersebut.

SMS pertama : Hai, dobe. Kau sudah bangun?

SMS kedua : Kenapa tidak kau balas SMS ku? Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Kau tidak bangun?

SMS ketiga : Oh, sudahlah. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah. Semoga mimpi indah.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

Jangan bakar saya karena cerita ini tidak menarik.

Tapi, maukah anda sekalian me-review cerita saya ini?

Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Flame tentang pairing tak saya terima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is Zero**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, Typo(s)-semoga tidak-, tidak memenuhi EYD yang ada, Sad ending.**

**.**

**Summary : Cinta. What do you think about 'CINTA'? Suatu hal yang indah? Suatu hal yang menyenangkan? Atau nafsu?**

.

.

**# Konoha High School, 07.00 a.m. #**

Pagi hari di Konoha High School terlihat seorang remaja berambut kuning cerah beriris biru dan memiliki kulit berwarna eksotik sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah tersebut dengan keheningan yang menyelimutinya. Apa yang terjadi kepada remaja yang dikenal bernama Namikaze Naruto ini?

"Dasar, tousan. Akukan sudah 15 tahun, tidak pelu lagi diantar supir. Menyebalkan!" gumamnya.

Oh, ternyata itu penyebabnya.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang memanggil Naruto dari arah belakangnya. Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat seorang remaja seumuran dengannya yang memiliki tanda lahir di pipinya berupa segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Di samping remaja Inuzuka tersebut, Naruto juga melihat seorang remaja lain yang memilki rambut berwarna merah maroon.

"Kiba? Gaara? Ohayou," katanya menyambut kedua sahabat barunya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," sahut Kiba, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kiba, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hahahaha!" Terdengar gelak tawa sang Inuzuka yang memecah keheningan lorong sekolah tersebut.

"Naruto…. Naruto. Apa kau tidak salah menanyakan hal itu kepada ku? Sudah ku katakan kepadamu kemarinkan kalau aku paling malas mengerjakan tugas," ujar Kiba.

"Oh iya ya. Aku lupa, hehehe," cengir Naruto. Pandangan Naruto dan Kiba pun akhirnya beralih kepada remaja berambut merah yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara curiga. Kedua orang yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebar mereka.

.

**# Di kelas X C #**

.

"Sudah ku duga," ucap Gaara lirih. Gaara hanya dapat tersenyum maklum dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang, buku tugas Matematika milik Gaara mendadak menjadi primadona bagi kedua sahabatnya.

"Cih, dasar childish," gumam Gaara. Gaara pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua sahabatnya menuju jendela kelas yang berada di samping kanannya. Betapa Gaara mengagumi lukisan ciptaan Tuhan yang dilihatnya ini.

"Ra—Gaara?" Gaara terkejut akan suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam buku Gaara.

"Arigato, Gaara," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Do itashimashihite," sahut Gaara seraya mengambil beberapa buku di dalam tas dan di tangan Narut oyang dapat diketahui adalah mata pelajaran pertama yang akan diadakan di kelasnya ini.

.

* Skip Time *

**# Konoha High School, 03.00 p.m. #**

.

TRRRT!

Terdengar suara bell yang merusak keheningan di Konoha High School. Menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah tersebut harus berakhir. Semua murid yang bersekolah di sekolah tersebut dengan kecepatan cahaya langsung bergegas merapikan buku-buku mereka. Begitu pula dengan murid kelas X C .

Terlihat Naruto sedang merapikan semua buku yang ada di dalam laci mejanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas lalu bergegas keluar kelas tersebut.

"Gaara, Kiba, aku pulang duluan. Aku dijemput oleh supir ayah ku. Maaf tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian," ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, bro. Kita'kan bisa pulang bersama-sama lain kali," ujar Kiba menghibur. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangguk menandakan dia setuju dengan ucapan teman berambut coklatnya itu.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana," kata Kiba menendang bokong Naruto.

"SAKIT, KIBA! NANTI BOKONG KU TIDAK SEXY LAGI!" teriak Naruto. Kiba dan Gaara hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar kata-kata Naruto tadi. 'Di—dia bicara apa tadi?' batin kedua remaja itu.

.

.

Naruto sekarang berada di depan gerbang Konoha High School, sedang menunggu seseorang yang ditugaskan ayahnya untuk menjemputnya. Namun, sudah brpuluh-puluh menit Naruto menunggu di sana, namun tak ada satu orangpun yang menjemputnya.

"Awas saja kau, tousan. Apabila dalam waktu dua puluh menit orang suruhan tousan belum datang juga, aku akan pulang dan minta dibelikan ramen sepuluh porsi jumbo kepada mu," gerutunya.

Naruto menunggu lagi, di satu sisi Naruto ingin orang suruhan ayahnya datang menjemputnya. Karena jujur saja, Naruto sudah bosan menunggu dari pulang sekolah tadi. Tapi di sisi lain, Naruto juga berharap agar orang yang diperintahkan ayahnya untuk menjemputnya tidak datang. Kalau ditanya mengapa, pastilah jawabannya ramen jumbo sepuluh porsi. Tapi Kami-sama hanya mengabulkan permohonannya yang pertama.

Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam mendekat kearahnya dan tak sampai satu menit, mobil tersebut sudah berhenti tepat di depannya. Kaca jendela mobil terbut diturunkan oleh sang pengemudi dan terlihatlah seorang pria tampan berkulit putih susu berambut hitam dengan model em—pantat bebek yang menatap Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Pria tersebut menggunakan kacamata berlensa bening yang sudah dipastikan bahwa pria tersebut mengidap miopi. Tapi dibalik lensa bening itu, terdapat iris mata berwarna hitam pekat. Sepekat langit pada malam tak berbintang. Memberikan kesan dingin dan tegas dari pria tersebut.

"Kau Naruto?" tanya sang pengemudi.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Masuk," perintah sang pengemudi dengan nada datar.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Untuk apa aku masuk ke dalam mobil mu? Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan hei! Darimana kau tahu namaku padahal kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto beruntun. Heran dan curiga. Itulah yang sekarang ada dibenak Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Ditengah penantian yang sangat lama dan membosankan, menunggu seseorang yang menjemputnya yang bahkan dia sendiripun tidak mengetahui siapa yang akan menjemputnya dan ditengah penantian itu, datanglah seorang pria tampan(Naruto mengakui hal itu) yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya dan memerintahkannya agar ia masuk kedalam mobil pria tersebut? Sungguh lelucon yang hebat.

"Aku karyawan ayah mu dan aku diperintahkan olehnya untuk menjemputmu di sini," jawab sang pengemudi tenang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikan.

"Kau tidak bertanya," jawab sang pengemudi santai.

Akhirnya Naruto masuk kedalam mobil sedan tersebut. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Ano, gomenasai. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Seperti yang kau katakana sebelumnya, kita belum pernah bertemu," jawab si pengemudi.

"Tapi, entah mengapa aku seperti mengenal suara mu. Entah itu di mana, tapi aku yakin sangat mengenal suara mu itu," ujar Naruto menyakinkan sang pengemudi.

"Benarkah?" tanya pria tersebut. Naruto mengangguk yakin.

Keheningan menyapa mereka berdua, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari masing-masing laki-laki tampan tersebut. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Si pengemudi yang sedang sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan jalan yang ia lalui, sedangkan Naruto masih saja memikirkan pria yang ada di sampingnya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian,

"Sasuke," ucap sang pengemudi.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," kata si pengemudi seraya megulurkan tangan kirinya kepada Naruto yang bertujuan untuk berkenalan secara formal dengan remaja di sampingnya tersebut. Tidak sopan memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak ingin mati muda.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto," ucap Naruto menerima uluran tangan sang pengemudi yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Hening….

Hening….

Hening….

Beberapa detik kemudian….

"EH! UCH—UCHIHA SA—SU—KE!" serunya terkejut.

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar si teme Sasuke itu?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Hn. Terkejut?" tanya Sasuke iseng.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. 'Sebenarnya iya,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Keheninganpun kembali menyapa keduanya. Tak lama, mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Jepang kuno dengan pekarangan yang sangat luas dan indah. Terlihat Naruto yang keluar pertama kali dari dalam mobil dan mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Sasuke tersebut.

"Arigato, Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

"Mau mampir dulu? Ya sekedar minum kopi atau apalah," kata Naruto malu-malu.

Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berpikir dan akhirnya Sasuke pun keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Sasuke, apa ayah sudah pulang dari kantor?" tany Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Entahlah."

"TADAIMA!" teriak Naruto.

"Dasar , dobe. Kau ingin membuat ku tuli, hah?" Tanya Sasuke emosi.

"Hehehe…. Maaf, teme. Sudah keturunan," sahutnya.

"Cih."

"Kaasan? Tousan?" panggil Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak ada di rumah, dobe," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, kau benar," balas Naruto. "Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa saja," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju dapur dan ia pun membuka kulkas yang ada di dapur tersebut. Lalu Naruto mencari apa ada minuman yang dapat diberikannya kepada Sasuke.

'Hanya ini? Apa teme suka ya?' batinnya.

Mau tak mau, Naruto pun mengambil minuman itu dan menuangkannya kedalam dua buah gelas kaca dan ia kembali keruang tamu, tempat Sasuke menunggunya.

"Maad, teme. Di kulkas hanya ada jus tomat. Tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Aku suka tomat. Jadi tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Silakan diminum," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat, 'Menarik,' batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

'Tingnong!'

Terdengar suara bel rumah yang dibunyikan oleh seseorang di luar sana.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Naruto seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Teme, kau tunggu di sini sebetar. Aku ke depan dulu," kata Naruto.

"Hn, aku langsung pulang saja," ucap Sasuke yang juga ikut bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Hah? Ya sudahlah."

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu depan rumah mewah tersebut. Ketika Naruto membukakan pintu,

"Kaasan? Tousan? Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Naruto meminta jawaban.

"Tousan menemani Kaasa ke supermarket karena hampir semua bahan makanan sudah habis," jawab Kushina tersenyum.

"Loh, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria dewasa bernama Namikaze Minato yang sedari tadi mngeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya dari dalam mobil.

"Konichiwa, paman."

"Sasuke ya? Maaf, bibi tidak melihat kau di situ. Hahaha," kata Kushina. 'Dasar Kaasan,' batin Naruo.

"Hn, konichiwa, Bi," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau yang menjemput Naruto?" tanya Minato heran. "Bukankah Asuma yang ku perintahkan untuk mejemput Naruto?" tanyanya lagi.

"Isteri Asuma-san melahirkan siang tadi. Jadinya Asuma-san menyuruh saya untuk menjemput Naruto, paman," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu," angguk Minato.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, Paman, Bibi," kata Sasuke seraya membungkukkan diri tanda permisi.

"Loh? Kau tidak ingin makan malam di sini saja?" tanya Kushina kepad Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, bibi. Nanti merepotkan bibi saja," tolak Sasuke halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, teme. Kau 'kan belum pernah datang ke sini," uajr Naruto yang ikut membujuk Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang Sasuke belum pernah kesini? Sasuke dan keluarganya sudah sering berkunjung kesini. Kau saja yang tidak mau indah ke Konoha, jadinya kamu tidak mengenal Sasuke," ujar Kushina.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Oh."

Mau tak mau Sasuke pun akhirnya ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Namikaze. Kegembiraan terpancar dari wajah tan milik Naruto yang tak pernah makan bersama orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya di rumah sebesar itu.

"Kaasan?" panggil Naruto pada Kushina.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Kushina.

"Apa kaasan mem—" Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena telepon rumah yang berada di ruang keluarga berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang anggkat," ucap Minato.

Minato pun meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Hallo?" ucap Minato.

…

"AAAPPPAAAA?" Teriakan Minato yang berasal dari ruang keluarga mengagetkan tiga orang yang sedang makan disana. Segera saja ketiga orang itu menyusul Minato ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa, Minato/tousan/paman?" Dalam waktu yang sama, ketiga orang itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sasuke—ibumu,"

..

..

**# To Be Continue #**

..

..

Shinki ngupdate chapter dua.

Dan chapter tiga Shinki gak yakin bisa update kilat.

Hari-hari sekolah sudah menanti. Dan sekarang dua semerter kedua, artinya Shinki harus fokus untuk kenaikan kelas.

.

.

**REVIEW MINNA-SAN!**


End file.
